1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steamer suitable for processing a dyed strip of fabric, and more particularly to a steamer for continuously processing a long narrow strip of fabric which is sectionally dyed in different colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore steam processing of dyed fabric is extensively used to develop and set the dyes, since this processing can be performed speedily without interruption.
The steam processing is carried out in a sealed steamer. A dyed long strip of fabric is brought into the sealed steamer, guided therethrough for a preset period of time, and then drawn out of the steamer. The dyes are developed and set on the fabric while it runs in the steamer.
There are two typical methods for running the dyed fabric. In one of them, a great number of guide rollers are arranged in a staggered manner at the upper and lower parts of the steamer. A dyed long fabric strip is brought into the steamer via an inlet, being guided around the guide rollers in a zig-zag course to be drawn out via an outlet.
In the other method, a plurality of guide rollers are spirally arranged in the steamer between its inlet and outlet so that the dyed fabric strip is spirally guided on these guide rollers in the steamer.
With these methods, the steamers are very compact and can assure reliable steam processing of the dyed fabric strip in the preset period of time.
Recently there are demands for production of a good assortment of long fabric strips in a small amount. To satisfy such demands, it is necessary to dye a fabric strip in one color to a desired length and then in different colors.
Conventionally, a fabric strip dyed in one color and another fabric strip dyed with a different color are connected by a piece of guide cloth having a preset length, being guided into a steamer to be processed continuously. The guide cloth is used to absorb a first dye adhering to the guide rollers and to prevent a second dye from being mixed with the first dye on the fabric strip.
With the former method in which the dyed fabric strip is moved in a zigzag course, the fabric strip contacts the guide roller surfaces with an angle of 180.degree. or more. The surfaces of the guide rollers are so extensively stained by the dye of the fabric strip that a great amount of a washing liquid should be used to clean the guide rollers.
In this method, both the front and rear surfaces of the dyed fabric strip alternately contact with the upper and lower guide rollers with a relatively strong force. When a dyed fabric strip has fine projections on its one surface such as pile elements of a surface fastener and coupling elements of a fastener chain, these fine projections would be pressed and deformed by the rollers, making the product worthless.
The latter method in which the dyed fabric strip is moved in the spiral course can solve the inconveniences of the first method to a degree. However, it is inevitable to connect the color changed portions of the dyed fabric strip by pieces of guide cloth, or to discard color-mixed portions to a preset length. When the fabric strip is sectionally dyed in various colors, the guide rollers would be so extensively stained that the steamer should be frequently washed and cleaned by interrupting its operation.